cedarmontkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cast Members in Cedarmont Kids Videos
The following is a list of the children who have appeared in Cedarmont Kids videos Jamie Aken Keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander Cody Atkinson Landon Atkinson Aly Chisum Delaney Cusic Megan Durham Tiffany Evins Bethany Fuzz Marty Gay Robert Gay Jamie Grable Benjamin Greene Will Greene Ami Hines Jordon Johnson Joshua Johnson Jason Keil Michelle Keil Hadley Kuzyk Kristin Kuzyk Morgan Kuzyk Graham Leach Ryan Leach John Lundquist Amanda Marsh D.J. Marsh Erik Marsh Paige Meadows Jessica Moore Josephine Moore Anthony Mullins Sara Norby Carmen Oakley Joe Phillips Marlee Priest Bob Singleton Emily Smith Julie Smith Emily Sullivan Richard Sullivan Eddy Warren Joshua Warren Paul Warren Jonathan White Joseph White Stephen White Allison Wilcox Lauren Wilcox Category:Keely Alexander Category:Myranda Alexander Category:Cody Atkinson Category:Landon Atkinson Category:Megan Durham Category:Marty Gay Category:Robert Gay Category:Jamie Grable Category:Amie Hines Category:John Lundquist Category:Jeissca Moore Category:Josephine Moore Category:Carmen Oakley Category:Jennnfier Reed Category:Robert Reed Category:Emily Smith Category:Julie Smith Category:Cory Warfield Category:Joseph White Category:Tosha Schdmitt Category:Michelle Keil Category:Marlee Priest Category:Emily Sullivan Category:Richard Sullivan Category:Eddy Warren Category:Johnthan White Category:Sarah Bryant Category:Sara Norby Category:Kelly Poole Category:Shelby St Austim Category:Shannon Stiles Category:Stephan White Category:Graham Leach Category:Anthony Mullins Category:Lauren Wilcox Category:Paul Warren Category:Reed Alexander Category:Demarco Meddlings Category:Omri Meddlings Category:Leah Berkley Category:Lacey Berkley Category:Paul Chapman Category:Rachel Chapman Category:Andrew Cornwell Category:Delaney Cusic Category:Jenwayne Gunn Category:Kevin Harkness Category:Mallory Howard Category:Kennen Hunter Category:Jason Keil Category:Hadley Kuzyk Category:Kristin Kuzyk Category:Morgon Kuzyk Category:Ryan Leach Category:Paige Meadows Category:Olivia Meers Category:Anna Musick Category:Reed Priest Category:Kyle Reeves Category:Brandon Seibert Category:Stephanie Seibert Category:Allie Brooke Shelby Category:Karli Shelby Category:Uriah Solis Category:Zylah Solis Category:Brandon Spence Category:Lauren Burcham Category:Tiffany Evins Category:Jamie Aken Category:Aly Chisum Category:Jordan Johnson Category:Joshua Johnson Category:Amanda Marsh Category:DJ Marsh Category:Erik Marsh Category:Joshua Warren Category:Allison Wilcox Category:Carrie Buchel Category:Grant Buchel Category:Chloe Collins Category:Adelaide Davis Category:Chase Dunlap Category:Ellis Goodwin Category:Talia Goodwin Category:Charles Hatcher Category:Olivia Huesmann Category:Morgon Jamerson Category:Christina Moore Category:Laurie Moore Category:Michael Norby Category:Asthon Peck Category:Taylor Peck Category:Katherine Pulley Category:Greggory Whitthauer Category:Alana Bryant Category:Sean Moore Category:Joshua Birdwell Category:Karli Caike Category:Colleen Kelly Category:Jasmine Ledsinger Category:Tanner Richards Category:Cole Roland Category:Sindey Roland Category:Jermey Smith Category:Daniel Cal Category:Darius Cal Category:Andrew Thompson Category:Jasmine Gunn Category:Jeissca Knox Category:Tucker Knox Category:Tiffany Herandez Category:Britany Willis Category:Megan Broadstreet Category:Shelby St Arnold Category:Debi Alexander Category:Mike Gay Category:Sue Martin Gay Category:Mrs Rose Category:Puppeters Category:Jessica Alderman Category:Ryan Burcham Category:Jo Ellen Davis Category:Drew Eakins Category:Rob Eakins Category:Bethany Fuzz Category:Mickey Alexander Category:Hadley Gay Category:Ines Hines Category:Jonathan Pendegrass Category:Taylor Jordan Category:Benjamin Greene Category:Will Greene Category:Kelsey Hoff Category:Beth Holloway Category:JoAnn Holloway Category:Rachael Hudson Category:Whitney Hudson Category:Stephanie Huhn Category:Alec Johnson Category:Jena Lee Category:Veronica McCarver Category:Quinn Redmond Category:Will Redmond Category:Megan Saldana Category:Ben Scarborough Category:Will Scarborough Category:Erika Schaeffer Category:Julia Schaeffer Category:Krista Schaeffer Category:Christopher Alstons Category:Brianne Barber Category:Brittany Barber Category:Terry Bowen Category:Clayton Condon Category:Martha Guffy Category:Clfford Griggers Category:Roy S. Martin Category:Stephanie Short Category:Rosalyn Ward Category:Christopher Wills Category:Noah Wills Category:Jamie Alken Category:Keenan Hunter Category:Mr. Roy S. Martin Category:Ashton Peck Category:Mr. George Shotwell Category:Jake Bolander Category:Jeff Bolander Category:Sherman Bucher Category:Nick Coleman Category:Jaron Kallesen Category:Karsten Kallesen Category:Rosey Moehle Category:Rachel Mullins Category:Aric Norby Category:Amanda Powell Category:Joseph Powell Category:Sean Rowe Category:Jan Norby Category:Theresa Wehman Category:Karen Whitthauer Category:Rick Sullivan Category:Linda Sullivan Category:Elzie Borders Category:Elaine Borders Category:John Buchel Category:Jenny Buchel Category:Vanessa Cuomo Category:Betty Ezell Category:Lorie Marsh Category:Elizabeth Mosley Category:Walter Moore Category:Stan Moore Category:Mike Dinkins Category:Bruce Heidorn Category:Daniel P. Johnson Category:Tony Cannon Category:Matt Huesmann Category:Chris Davis Category:David Murphy Category:Ric Simenson Category:Mike Halsey Category:Brenda Francis Category:Roy Martin Category:Irene Martin Category:Sue Gay Category:Shelly Stiles Category:Sharon Stiles Category:Dr. Richard Sullivan III Category:Mrs. Richard Sullivan III Category:George Shotwell Category:Mike Kelly Category:Cathy Kelly Category:Buzz Cason Category:Peggy Cason Category:Mitch Pryor Category:Gary Musick Category:Erin Alexander Category:Julie Lundquist Category:Jack Cason Category:Jared Hines Category:George King Category:Kathy King Category:Jim Redd Category:Frances Redd Category:Steve Glass Category:Mark Ramey Category:Michael P. Johnson Category:Mike Salva Category:Kem Colgan Category:Jami Satterfield Category:Tom Reeves Category:Beth Oldham Category:Diane Dawson Category:Simba Category:Hadan Category:Don Marsh Category:Lori Marsh Category:Shannon Kelly Category:Andrew Taylor Category:Shea Roland Category:Robin Zeigler Category:Jonathan Yeaworth Category:Karen Murphy Category:Scott Price Category:Vince Wilcox Category:Jerry Durkin Category:Colin Parker Category:Darren Spann Category:Sean Yeaworth Category:Shane Gue Category:Jim Stelluto Category:Patti Gipson Category:Randy Hale Category:Mike Smith Category:Andreas Krause Category:Dr. Buzz Alexander Category:Stacey L. Brawley Category:Don Dumont Category:Paula Dumont Category:Mr. Wilbur Kelly Category:Mrs.Wilbur Kelly Category:Tim Richards Category:Janie Richards Category:Jesse Trevino Category:Jonathan Ulma Category:Tim Smith Category:Zoe Costello Category:Jared Nathan Category:Keiko Sullivan Category:Pablo Johnson Category:Alisa Williams Category:David Ellis Category:Lynese Category:Ray Williams Category:Caroline Priest Category:Claudio Huhn Category:Alisa Category:Jessie Trevino Category:Kenny Yates Category:Zoe Category:Frances Red Category:Caroline Category:Rachel Redd Category:Eric Smith Jr. Category:Kaleigh Engel Category:Buzz Caison Category:Caroline Jr.\ Category:Aline Tuopi Category:Garrett DiBona Category:Rachel Red Category:Matt Schwartz Jr. Category:Estuardo Kimberline Category:Kaleigh Category:Caroline Celesti Category:Caroline Plus Category:Aline Category:Estuardo Category:Garrett Category:Mike Kari Ann Category:Kourtney Fox Category:Elena 'Shing Ying' Sheih Category:Dave Perry Category:Alejandro Allen Category:Alejandro y Susana Allen Category:Kid Power Category:Tom Roland Category:Mike y Cathy Kelly Category:Sr. y Senora Wilbur Kelly Category:Iglesia Faith Lutheran Category:Nuestro Hogar Category:Amanda Fields Category:Shane Reynolds Category:John Hamm Category:Paul Meeks Category:Mr and Mrs Shelley Stiles Category:Teresa Ofman Category:Tiah Mustin Category:Briana Willis Category:Martina Anthony Category:Tony Anthony Category:Thobe Fauver Category:Lajoy Gaines Category:Jalen Gunn Category:Chelsea Hooper Category:Chris Hooper Category:Shonda Hooper Category:Tiffany Hooper Category:Tate Huesmann Category:Jared Lawson Category:Andrew Mustin Category:Cory Mustin Category:Lexy Mustin Category:Satedra Mustin Category:Shaquawn Mustin Category:Tate Mustin Category:Todd Mustin Category:Demarco Owens Category:Demarcus Owens Category:Shonta Owens Category:Ann Spence Category:Hadassah Spence Category:Soniah Spence Category:Johnny Warren Category:Rodrick Whitlowe Category:Alonta Williams Category:Dale Cal Category:Twila Greene Category:Roy y Irene Martin Category:LaSonya Thompson Category:Tim Heath Category:Scott Jolly Category:David Webb Category:Stephen Glass Category:Chase Hardy Category:Wiso Aponte Category:Danny Lopez Category:Emmanuel Jimenez Category:Jesenia Martinez Category:Genesis Morales Category:John Orta Category:Judith Perez Category:Nathalie Colon Perez Category:Carlos Colon Perez Category:Keith Compton Category:John Jordan Category:Mary Jane Category:Fred Sweeney Category:Jim Warren Category:Percy Priest Category:Joyce Houser Category:Allen Category:Bob Martin Category:Brian Hadfield Category:Lutz Brown Category:Scott Hadfield Category:John Williams Category:Christopher Davis Category:Kent Hooper Category:Ami Hines Category:Mrs Thompson Category:Mrs Rosalyn Ward Category:Kelly Clarkson Category:Britney Spears Category:Selena Gomez Category:Demi Lovato Category:Adele Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Vanessa Hudgens Category:Katy Perry Category:Keeley Alexander Category:Monique Coleman Category:Jessica Moore Category:Camren Oakley Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Idina Menzel Category:Kristen Bell Category:Sierra Boggess Category:Jodi Benson Category:Zac Efron Category:Lucas Grabeel Category:Corbin Bleu Category:Drew Seeley Category:Justin Bieber Category:Adele Adkins Category:Skye Sweetnam Category:Jeissca Simpson Category:Jessica Simpson Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Sean Palmer Category:Vanessa Anne Hudgens Category:Ariana Grande Category:Jessie J Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Pia Manalo Category:Lauren King Category:Leah Gloria Category:Susannah Wetzel Category:Hope Cervantes Category:Jeissca Zucha Category:Jessina Zucha Category:Corey Lopez Category:Brian Eppes Category:John David Bennett Category:Melanie Alexander Category:Melanie Durham Category:Melanie Broadstreet Category:Melanie Saldana Category:Taylor Swift Category:Jessica Zucha Category:Rickey Carter Category:Rebecca Wilson Category:Myrandra Alexander Category:Michael Krost Category:Nathan Regan Category:Krut Dykhuizen Category:Hilary Duff Category:John David Bennett, ll Category:John David Bennett ll Category:Sara Hickman Category:Megan Alexander Category:Melissa Lyons Category:Julie Stevens Category:Jeissca Alderman Category:Kenny Cooper Category:Whitney Houston Category:John David Bennett II Category:John David Bennett, II Category:John David Benet, II Category:John David Benet, ll Category:John David Benet II Category:John David Benet Category:John David Benet ll Category:Cassidy Ladden Category:Lady Gaga Category:Christina Perri Category:Mariah Carey Category:Judy Kuhn Category:Irene Woods Category:Lea Salonga Category:Susan Egan Category:Adriana Caselotti Category:Mary Costa Category:Paige O'Hara Category:Kathryn Beaumont Category:Anika Noni Rose Category:Kristin Chenoweth Category:Kerry Bulter Category:Kerry Butler Category:Pia Hamilton Category:Indina Menzel Category:Idina MenzeI Category:Indina MenzeI Category:Kristen BeII Category:CarIy Rae Jepsen Category:AshIey TisdaIe Category:KeIIy CIarkson Category:MiIey Cyrus Category:MeIissa Lyons Category:JuIie Stevens Category:Stephen White Category:Mandy Moore Category:Pia ManaIo Category:Carrie Underwood Category:TayIor Swift Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Nikki Webster Category:Mrs. Martha Gruffy Category:Christopher Alston Category:Jim Brady Category:Erin Edmunds Category:Sarah Lindsey Category:Elizabeth Williams Category:Charley Redmond Category:Michael Dinkins Category:Timothy Smith Category:Don Dunn Category:Jill Hergenrather Category:Dave Murphy Category:Ricky Simenson Category:Richard Simenson Category:Michael Halsey Category:Vincent Wilcox Category:Kaye Peltier Category:Catherine Kelly Category:Cathy Tiley Category:Catherine Tiley Category:Lauren Lauch Category:Sonia Eakins Category:David Chambers Category:Mr. Cason Category:Frank Elia Category:Frankie Elia Category:Frankenstein Elia Category:Cecil B. Day Category:Parker Andes Category:John A. Sibley Category:Johnny A. Sibley Category:Johnathan A. Sibley Category:Dave Rogers Category:David Rogers Category:Lisa Bergeron Category:John Evans Category:Johnny Evans Category:Johnathan Evans Category:Beth Gill Category:Chad Matthews Category:Geneva Thomas Category:Ron Snider Category:Teri Bowen Category:Marilyn Keider Category:Myra Nickolaus Category:Eddie Stolman Category:Edison Stolman Category:Ed Stolman Category:Eddie Stoleman Category:Edison Stoleman Category:Ed Stoleman Category:Todd Cole Category:Tod Cole Category:Toddy Cole Category:Luther Agee Category:Kim Barnett Category:Gena Legg Category:Kristen Kuzyak Category:Morgan Kuzyak Category:Katherine King Category:Cathy King Category:Catherine King Category:Jimmy Redd Category:Jim and Frances Redd Category:Jimmy and Frances Redd Category:Michael Salva Category:Jemi Satterfield Category:Stanley Moore Category:Bruce Heldon Category:Bruce Haidon Category:Bruce Haldon Category:Mike P. Johnson Category:Matthew Huesmann Category:Donnie Marsh Category:Donald Marsh Category:Steven White Category:Dan P. Johnson Category:Lori Lee Davis Category:Mrs. Woodard Bryan Category:Henry Bedford Category:Robin E. Lee Category:Rob E. Lee Category:Robbie E. Lee Category:Robinson E. Lee Category:Scott Cole Category:Jason Mooney Category:T. Kent Perry Category:T. Kent Perry Jr. Category:T, Kent Perry Junior Category:Frank Taylor Category:Frankie Taylor Category:Dave Hufford Category:David Hufford Category:Kim Jordan Category:Chris Cockrell Category:Christopher Cockrell Category:Kim Bernett Category:Tina Myers Category:Tina Myers and family Category:Jessica Bergman Category:Andrew Chapman Category:Grant Howard Category:Jacob Mullican Category:Kelsey Mullican Category:Jared Bergman Category:Shohanna Chapman Category:Arden Davis Category:Emma Claire Davis Category:Emma Davis Category:Claire Davis Category:Rachel Hewlett Category:Michelle Hollis Category:Ivy Huesmann Category:Josh Mullican Category:Joshua Mullican Category:Carley Redmond Category:Carly Redmond Category:Dylan Tan Category:Marcus Ramey Category:Steven Glass Category:Jeff Wolf Category:Jeffrey Wolf Category:Josh Hunt Category:Joshie Hunt Category:Joshua Hunt Category:Dave Kairn Category:Davey Kairn Category:David Kairn Category:Alan Litten Category:Tim Tan Category:Timmy Tan Category:Timothy Tan Category:Thomas Tan Category:Don Demumbrum Category:Donnie Demumbrum Category:Donald Demumbrum Category:Rickson Simenson Category:Donn Demumbrum Category:Don Bergman Category:Donn Bergman Category:Donnie Bergman Category:Donald Bergman Category:Geddes Bootwright Category:Krystal Huesmann Category:Aubrey Preston Category:Ross Evans Category:Rossline Evans Category:Roi Wassabi Category:Alex Wassabi Category:W. David Van Scoter Category:Larry Warren Category:Rev. Don Finto Category:David Van Scoter Category:Jeffery Lowe Category:Adele Glastonbury Category:Kiki Summerville Category:Mrs. Rosalyn Ward Category:Charlie Redmond Category:Charles Redmond Category:Charlie Hatcher Category:Charley Hatcher Category:Donald Dunn Category:Donnie Dunn Category:Scotty Cole Category:Jamie Hines Category:William Redmond Category:William Greene Category:William Scarborugh Category:Christopher Hooper Category:Johnathan Warren Category:Josh Warren Category:Dave Webb Category:Steve White Category:John White Category:Johnny White Category:Scotty Jolly Category:Johnny Lundquist Category:Johnathan Lundquist Category:Willie Redmond Category:Willie Greene Category:Willie Scarborugh Category:Alex Davis Category:Allison Davis Category:Quincy Redmond Category:Sarah Norby Category:Robert Alexander Category:Marty Alexander Category:Myranda Gay Category:Keeley Gay Category:Tiffany Alexander Category:Keeley Evins Category:Marissa Herring Category:Jacob Richardson Category:Maggie Richardson Category:Addie Davis Category:Ashley Alexander Category:Kristen Alexander Category:Barney Category:Baby Bop Category:BJ Category:Riff Category:Leah Montes Category:Tiffany Gay Category:Katie McCallister Category:Monica Clouse Category:Neil Worthington Category:Peter Bartholomey Category:Emma Smith Category:Tommy Baggett Category:Will Porter Category:Emily Marlin Category:Trevor Cypret Category:Auli'i Cravahlo Category:Alessia Cara Category:Kim Alexander Category:Hannah Gay Category:Hannah Alexander Category:Keesha Gay Category:Kim Gay Category:Emily Alexander Category:Stephen Gay Category:Emily Elizabeth Category:Danny Gay Category:Jeff Gay Category:Jill Alexander Category:Chip Gay Category:Keesha Alexander Category:Alissa Alexander Category:Luci Schdmitt Category:Kathy Schdmitt Category:Richard Smith Category:Tina Smith Category:Luci Sullivan Category:Luci Gay Category:Luci Alexander Category:Luci Gloria Category:Tina Moore Category:Tina Alexander Category:Tina Gay Category:Stephen Alexander Category:Linda Houston Category:Bruce Deck Category:Jim Rowley Category:Kelly Wilson Category:Ami Grable Category:Jeff Alexander Category:Carlos Alexander Category:Danny Alexander Category:Kathy Alexander Category:Shawn Gay Category:Tosha King Category:Derek Gay Category:Kathy Sullivan Category:Obie lowery Category:Marina and the Diamonds Category:Bernard Hoffer Category:Edd Kalehoff Category:Idina Menzel and family Category:Selena Gomez & The Scene Category:Kelly Tisdale Category:Mike Myers